Planes: dreaming of you
by Madrox126
Summary: It's been a year since nick loopin lopez had an accident, and the days hasn't got any easier for blade. Dusty must overcome impossible odds to make his wish come true: his wish to make blade smile


**This is the update to my previous story "dreaming of you" **

**this would be my first story. I hope you all enjoy it. Some characters may be out of character, so be prepared for that.**

**Enjoy..**

**i don't own planes, disney does. **

**I only own this story.**

* * *

it was a beautiful day in piston peak, everything seems fine and there was no fires, but that Fateful day, it was a horrible day, for blade that is. It's been a year since his best friend Nick Lopez had a freak crosswind and left him forever, since that day, it got harder for blade.

Dusty noticed something wrong with blade, he haven't yelled at him or called him champ, he even left with out saying anything. Something must be wrong.  
"hey Maru, whats wrong with blade?" Dusty asked concerned.  
Maru sighed "been a year since his best friend had a freak accident, he still haven't got over it, poor guy, we tried everything to make him happy, but it was hopeless" Maru said sadly.

Dusty nodded sadly as he saw blade crying into wind lifter. *oh blade, I wish there was something i can do* he thought sadly.  
"but The only time he ever saw him is in his dreams." He said forlornly.  
Dusty thought about then suddenly he had an idea. He knew exactly what to do.  
"So... How does he see him in his dream?" He asked with hope in his voice.  
Maru stared at him in disbelief. "in his dream of course, surely you, of all planes would know that," he said in sarcastic humour.  
Dusty rolls his eyes " no. thats not what i meant. is there anything I can know about how to contact nick?" He asked, exasperated.  
Maru looked at him like he was crazy. Surely you can't get in contact with someone who has left you for so long. Maru sighed.  
"" there is one thing you can do" Maru said finally.

"dusty looked determined "tell me... I must help blade...".

That following night, dusty was told where to go, to find nick lopez, though most people thinks its impossible since he has been gone for so long. But dusty wouldn't give up.  
"Hello?..nick?..anyone?." He called out in the forest.  
"hello dusty." dusty was surprised and jumped a little.  
He saw a form coming in. Could it be? It was.. It's nick Lopez.  
"n-nick, Is that you?" He asked in shock.  
nick nodded. "yes, nick loopin' Lopez. its a pleasure to meet you dusty".  
Dusty sighs with relief. " thank goodness. I need your help, It's-"

"-Blade? yes I know." Nick interrupted him.

"dusty looked sad "oh man, I'm really worried about him.. I never seen him like this, He seems so... Distant." His voice became quiet.  
Nick nodded understanding. He knew blade must be in a lot of pain... Especially today.  
"yes, he's always like this, especially this day, When I left him." Nick said, sighing.  
"dusty Listen to me, Blade is sad because of what happened, Not because of you." He continued.  
Dusty looked at him shocked. *man, he reads me like a book*  
" how did you know?" Dusty asked as he recovered from the shock.  
Nick chuckled "well dust, he is the kind of friend who would always thinks of others.  
"Also I know because I watched you since you came to piston peak to become a firefighter." He said in admiration.

Dusty looked at the ground. "not when I first met him. He hated me that day...I just want to help him,i can't help but...feel worried about him...he is always tough" dusty murmured sadly, tears in his eyes.

nick looked at him sympathetically, he saw his sadness in him like he did with blade./p  
Nick flew up to him and nuzzles him a bit, shocking dusty.

"dusty, i understand your worried about blade, i worry about him as well, but let me tell you something. He needs someone right now, a friend, someone to be close to as well as being there for him... He needs you dusty" he said softly.  
" me? But he hates me though." Dusty said shocked.  
"he doesn't hate you...he's just In a tight rope at the moment,  
"he needs you dusty, I mean think about it. Have you lost anyone you love?" nick asked him seriously.  
"Dusty thinks about it and thought nick was right. He lost skipper due to saving him from the storm, dusty was devastated from that news he received from dottie and chug.

"yes. I lost a very special friend actually... It was devastating." He said sadly, remembering what happened that day.  
Nick saw the regretful look in his eyes and smiled sadly at him.  
"you see, What your feeling now, is what blade is feeling now, I can tell you both need each other." Nick said with sympathy.

Dusty nodded. It started to make sense. Blade was there when he found out the news about skipper and was devastated about it but blade was there to help him through the pain. So dusty should do the same for blade.  
Dusty looked determined. "alright I'll help him.I'll do anything I can to help blade. On your honour." He promised.  
"that's all I could ask from you. I'm glad blade has found a friend like you. He must be proud" nick said smiling at dusty.

"I know and I'm glad i finally met you. I mean i have heard of you but there were times i wish I could meet you" dusty said in admiration.  
"nick smiled at that, he knew dusty wasn't the only one who said it, when he was working in CHoPS, blade said the same thing.

Nick chuckles " well..thank you.i guess you and blade was glad to met Me. any more questions?" He asked smirking.

dusty hesitated for a moment "yes.. how's skipper? since he became a spirit like you I just...want to know what is it he is doing now?"  
Nick saw his tears again and smiled sadly, he knew he must miss them so much after the accident that happened to them after they saved dusty from the hurricane.  
"well, he is sad because he's not with you anymore. It's heartbreaking to see best friends separate from each other. especially forever." nick sighed "I'm sorry but he also told me to tell you that He is grateful that he met you." He said Sadly, feeling sorry for his friend.

Dusty was awestruck by his words and then he started to sob... He misses his friend and he could really understand what blade is going through...  
Nick saw his tears and rushed to give him another friendly nuzzle, poor dusty, he thought. It must of hurt him so much.  
"I'm sorry, I wish I could do something..." He whispered soothingly.  
"it's okay. sorry about crying like that.. It stung to think I won't see my friends again..." He murmured quietly.

Nick nodded "yes...understandable.. Well I guess we should leave it at that, i mean  
You need to get back to blade and all." He added sheepishly.  
Dusty smiled at nick, giving him a wink. " thank you for everything. and for letting me meet you at last..." He said happily.  
Nick laughs "anytime...partner." He said winking back at dusty.  
Dusty smiled again. He thought that it was a good thing to meet nick or he wouldn't find that he had the same circumstances as blade.

Nick took off but turned around and said to dusty "and remember... If you ever need to talk to someone besides blade... Don't forget you can still contact me too... You know where to find me."  
"Dusty smiled, "i'll keep that in mind."  
"see ya round, dusty" he said with a smile before he disappeared into darkness.  
Dusty looked around and saw he was in the forest alone. 'Alright, time to make blade smile' he thought.  
Dusty decides to see blade and help him heal.

Maru saw dusty and waved to him to come over.  
"oh dusty, there you are, Listen. Blade needs you, He told us himself.." Maru said in relief. Dusty nodded "I know Maru, I'm going in" he said determined to cheer up blade and went in the hanger.

"man, he is just like blade back in the day." Maru thought smiling, Maru laughed  
"We'll time to make things "better than new'".  
Inside the hanger, dusty went in to find blade but it was a bit dark.  
Dusty called out "blade?"  
"over here champ..." He heard blade call to him?  
"Blade noticed him alone. Dusty looked sad and sympathetic for him.  
" champ? Are You ok?" Blade asked.  
"I should ask you the same? Are you okay?" Dusty asked rolling towards him.  
Blade sighed "alright. Just got helped by wind lifter and the others.." He smiled, grateful that his friends helped him get better.  
"Dusty nodded sadly "blade i know how you feel" he whispered sadly.  
Blade was surprised "you do?"

"yes. When I lost him" he added, a tear fell down his cheek.  
Blade looked at his face and saw the sadness in dusty's face...he knew who he missed.  
" come here..." Blade whispered.  
Dusty didn't waste any time and came to him and began to cry, blade gave him a nuzzle, surprising dusty.

"Blade?" Dusty asked in shock.  
blade sighed "during that time when you lost your friend... I think to myself... 'Maybe I'm not alone after all, maybe we were meant to be a team'. Listen dusty... Your not alone. I may be alone but I still have you and I'm grateful for that." He smiled warmly at dusty, he knew he needed dusty and dusty needed him.  
Dusty had tears in his eyes. No one has said that to him... Not even skipper.

"I -I wish that i could help you..." Dusty stuttered.  
"you can champ, by being my right hand man...plane I meant" blade stammered.  
Dusty chuckled "alright. I guess I could try" he smiled at blade.  
"good... Uh dusty what are you doing?" blade asked as he noticed dusty snuggled up,against him.  
"you need someone right... And I'm cold so I..." Dusty said sheepishly.  
"Blade chuckled "okay,maybe this once" he said smiling warmly at dusty, relaxing near him to keep him warm, though deep inside he wished he could do this more often. Blade started to warm up to the kid since the fire incident. He knew he would stay by dusty's side for a long time.

Dusty, however, didn't hear him as he was relaxed near his mentor...his friend...his second father.  
'Thanks nick For making our bond stronger...' Dusty thought, grateful for him to make his bond with blade grow stronger than before.  
Dusty thought he heard a voice and he did... It wasnt just nick there was another voice, that voice belonged to skipper.  
"Well done dusty, you made me very proud" skipper said proudly.  
" thanks dusty... For taking care of my friend blade..." Nick said , proud to meet dusty, and see blade smile.  
They disappeared into the night, satisfied to what dusty had achieved.

He has found a new loving family... And finally made blade happy...

The end.


End file.
